


It's Worth the Risk

by retroaesthe



Series: agentcorp week 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Agentcorp raises Kara instead of the Danvers, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Kid!Kara, SwanQueen AU, day1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroaesthe/pseuds/retroaesthe
Summary: Day 1: FamilyAlex and Lena in an almost fairy tale love story, aka Swan Queen style. (ft. Kara Danvers)
Relationships: (Implied Past) Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, (Implied Past) Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: agentcorp week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682545
Kudos: 74





	It's Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> swanqueen AU + agentcorp raises Kara

Lena Luthor looked down at her giddy child. She was really gonna curse Alex this time, as she had been the one who suggested Lucy to look after Kara. Now, the 10-year old child was running on sugar high, and the werewolf’s now on her black list.

“So, what time is Alex going to be here, Mom?” Kara asked (more like, squeaked). Lena sighed, and looked at the time on their wall clock. It’s a quarter to seven, and despite her and Alex agreeing that the latter should be here by 6 p.m., Alex usually arrives at half past 6. All the freaking time. She chooses now of all the days to be late (well, later than she usually does).

“Maybe she’s just running a bit late, dear,” Lena said calmly, taking out the lasagna from the oven. She set it on the table, trying to focus on the lasagna and not on the fact that Alex is unusually late, without even sending a message to inform them. It was quite odd, to be honest, as the red head just dropped Kara two hours ago, saying that she’s gonna change her muddy clothes then go back to the mansion… and it’s been hours now…

“Yeah… but she said…” Lena looked at her daughter and immediately poked the crinkle forming between the child’s eyebrows.

“Crinkle. She’s gonna be here in a few minutes, okay? No worries.” The child continued frowning for a few seconds, but her eyes immediately went bright when she heard the door open… rather loudly.

“Is anybody home? Hold your horses, Auntie Sam and Ruby are here to save this boring day!” Lena rolled her eyes at her sister, who was doing a fake British accent. Though, she cast a worried glance at Kara because she knew the child was expecting her other mother to go through the door.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Lena half-shouted. She heard shuffling of feet, then Sam was immediately by the door, with Ruby not a far distance behind.

“Kara? Oh my gosh, my favorite little girl, you’re so grown up!” Lena rolled her eyes at how dramatic her sister was, holding her arms wide open, and faking tears in her eyes.

“Hi, Aunt Sam… Hi, Ruby,” Kara said rather sadly. Lena held back a cringe, internally shouting curse words at Alex for taking so long to change her clothes. Lena smiled at Ruby who was walking towards her to give a greeting hug.

“Missed you, dear,” Lena whispered, placing a kiss on the teenager’s forehead.

“Why the gloomy face?” Sam paused. “What did Mommy Lena do to you, huh, honey?” Sam mockingly threw accusing eyes on Lena. All the green-eyed brunette did was roll her eyes once more.

“No, it’s Alex… she’s still not here.” Kara pouted. The child hugged back her Aunt tightly. “She said she’s gonna be here in a bit.”

“How about we play while we wait for Alex and everyone else, Kara?” Lena was suddenly reminded that she told everyone to be here by 7, and everybody is punctual… which was one of the reasons why she told Alex to be here at 6. Lena can’t help but be frustrated with Alex as they planned this dinner together, and her being so late… well, it will definitely ruin her attempt to organize everything (‘cause she knows it’s going to be messy, no matter what).

“Yeah, okay… I guess…” The 10-year old followed Ruby to the living room. Lena sighed as she placed the oven mitts on the rack.

“I swear to god, Sam, of all the days she decides to be more than la—”

Lena was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Yeah, this better be Alex and she better have a good fucking excuse as to why she’s royally late.

Turns out it was Eliza.

“Eliza, why—” 

“It’s Alex. We need Kara here,” Eliza rushed out. Lena’s heart jumped to her throat. Of course, of course, something happened to the idiot. Lena can hear J’onn talking in the background, and it doesn’t help that she can detect the panic in the man’s usually calm voice.

“Why—of-of course, um…” Lena immediately rushed to the living room, where Kara and Ruby were playing with Kara’s action figures. She gently held Kara’s hand, not wanting to translate her haywire nerves to the child.

“Someone put her in a Sleeping Curse, Lena,” Eliza said, and Lena detected a hint of malice from the blond. She gritted her teeth, as she had a huge inkling as to what Eliza’s next words were. “We know it’s not you… and we’re pretty sure it’s your mother who did this.” 

“What a relief that you’ve eliminated me from your list of suspects, Eliza.” The sarcasm reeking from Lena’s words could be detected as far as their townline. Yes, while Lena doesn’t have any conflict with Eliza back in the Enchanted Forest, Lena still can’t help but dislike the blond because of her hatred against Lillian. “We’ll be there in a few.” Then, Lena hung up.

Despite the brewing anger rekindled by Eliza, Lena knows better than to focus on that right now. What she needs to do is to bring Kara to the Danvers’ loft as soon as possible.

“Kara,” Lena approached Kara, rushed, but calmly (if that’s possible). “We need to go to your other mother…”

“She’s in a sleeping curse, isn’t she?” Lena’s eyes narrowed as her daughter’s eyes immediately went big, as if  _ she said something she’s not supposed to say _ , then tried to avoid meeting Lena’s eyes. She knows her daughter is smart and very intuitive, but not  _ this _ intuitive. “Alright, let’s go save Ma,” the child said rather brightly, as she dropped all her action figures.

“Kara Andrea Luthor. What did you do?” Lena asked sternly, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. Her daughter was, in Alex’s words,  _ a little shit _ . Lena always chastises Alex when she says that (of course, they don’t let Kara hear it), but now… she can’t find anything more appropriate to describe her daughter than those three words. Lena is more than aware that something like a random sleeping curse in a now calm Storybrooke won’t go beyond her immediate family… and Kara is one of them.

“I didn’t do anything!” Lena might not have Alex’s superpowers, but she knows her daughter enough to detect her lie in a mile’s radius. Thinking of Alex made her heart lurch, making her breathless for a brief second. She was suddenly reminded that they need to go somewhere.

“We’ll continue this, later, young lady. Right now,  _ you _ need to save your mother.” Lena thought she heard her daughter mumble something. As she let Kara change her shoes, Lena went to grab her car keys, immediately feeling the presence of her sister beside her.

“I’m willing to bet my life that Mother and Kara had something to do with this,” Sam whispered to her. Lena sighed, because that’s what she thought too. Ever since Lillian Luthor had a change of heart, she bonded with Kara through the child’s operations. And, it hasn’t been a good life for Lena ever since.

“I thought so too. Though, I have no idea where Mother is. She better be hiding or I swear…” Lena gritted her teeth. Yeah, when she proves that her mother was the one who cursed Alex, the older woman should stay inside her hideout for a few months.

“Mom, let’s go!” Kara shouted. Lena turned to glare at her daughter for shouting when they’re just a couple of inches apart.

“Sam—”

“Yes, yes, Ruby and I will hold down the fort. No need to worry.” Sam smiled cheekily. Why is everyone in her family a little shit? Lena just shook her head. She might be the only one sane in this crazy family.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out. “Come on, dear.” Lena held her jumping daughter in place as they went out of the house.

* * *

When they got to the loft, they were welcomed by a worried Eliza. Lena didn’t even bother to say a single word to the woman as the brunette urged her daughter to go inside. Not that her daughter needed urging… the little blond just ran upstairs, where her other mother would naturally be.

Lena followed, but not before stopping for a bit as Eliza said something.

“I’m sorry about a while ago, Lena, I didn’t—”

“It doesn’t matter, Eliza.” Lena can’t help the bite in her tone. Right when she was going to take a step up the stairs, her daughter came bounding down until she reached Lena.

“She won’t wake up, Mom!” Lena’s eyes bulged. “She just moved… but she didn’t wake up.” She turned to Eliza, who was looking more worried than ever.

“I also tried, before I called you…” Eliza trailed off, her voice shaking in nervousness for her daughter. Lena rolled her eyes. Of course, the older blonde’s true love’s kiss won’t work.

Lena bit her lip as she turned to her daughter. Then, she proceeded to go upstairs to see Alex herself. 

Seeing Kara in a sleeping curse broke Lena’s heart. So, she thought that immeasurable pain she felt back then was enough to make her used to seeing her loved ones fall into the said curse. She almost had to cover her mouth to hold back her gasp as she took in the sight of Alex Danvers laying down on her bed, looking asleep… with pain etched in her face. Lena knows just where people in a sleeping curse are transported to—the Netherworld.

Lena just hopes that Alex’s worst fears won’t make their presence known anytime soon.

“I kissed her on the forehead a  _ thousand times _ , Mom! And-and-and she won’t wake up!” Lena looked at her daughter, who was close to crying. She pulled the child in a hug, knowing the child’s tears were about to fall any minute now, and it would turn into a full blown sob.

“I didn’t know Lillie’s gonna do the curse  _ now _ , I thought she was going to do it in a couple of days more…” The child sobbed on Lena’s shirt, and her words were almost incoherent. Lillian made Kara call her Lillie instead of Grandma, simply because she refused to be called as such. Thank goodness Lena’s used to the child sobbing while speaking, and she had years of training to understand the child’s words.

Lena knelt in front of the child. “You know Lillian’s going to curse your mother?” Those were the only words Lena managed to speak, as she can’t even begin to understand why her  _ daughter _ would agree to such a stupid idea as put someone in a sleeping curse… least of all inflict the curse upon her  _ own mother _ .

“Well… yeah…” Kara muttered, occasionally sniffing as she wiped the few tears rolling down continuously on her cheeks. “It was part of Operation AgentCorp…” Kara trailed off, her voice becoming lower and lower by the second.

“AgentCorp…?” Lena asked, the word entirely new to her. She stood up, as her legs were killing her to stay on the ground. She kept staring at her daughter for answers. The child’s eyes lightened up with happiness with Lena’s question.

“Well, yes, you know, like in Supergirl! You remind me of Supergirl’s best friend and Ma is a badass—” “Kara!” “—like Supergirl’s sister! They have the best relationship ever! They were obviously meant to be and you know, Lillie and I think that you and Ma are also meant to be, more than meant to be… you’re both each other’s true loves! You just have to see it and I told Lillie that we should make an operation for both of you… so I named it AgentCorp to be less obvio—”

“Kara, breathe.” Lena managed to interrupt her child’s rambling. The child took a large breath and saw the hesitancy in her mother’s eyes. She immediately knew she told too much, and obviously, her adoptive mother needs more convincing than she thought.

“What do you mean ‘each other’s true loves’?” Lena asked, her heart thundering with the need to escape…  _ now _ .

“The way you and Ma look at each other, it’s like you can’t be apart—I’m sorry, Mom,” Kara immediately apologized as she saw how her mother staggered backwards, eyes darting from an apologetic Kara to a sleeping Alex to a stunned Eliza. J’onn was quietly watching everything from a corner in Alex’s room. Had Lena not been so in denial, he would have laughed in agreement with Kara and Lillian’s plan.

“I need… um…” Lena looked over at Alex’s sleeping form. Too much, this is all too much. “I need a moment,” Lena managed to say before she waved her hand and  _ poofed _ away from the loft and into her room in the Mansion. 

Of course, her presence wouldn’t go unnoticed by her sister.

“Lena? Are you there?” Lena ignored her sister, and sat on her bed, trying so hard to calm her heart down. She took a few deep breaths, and she found the first tears falling from her eyes. Her chest heaved in struggle, she pursed her lips, then a loud sob came out of her. She laid down on her bed and hugged a pillow tightly, as if holding it tightly would stop her from falling apart.

She and Alex were going to tell everyone that they’re dating… for a few months now. They agreed to not keep it a secret anymore, because it’s hard to keep it from everyone, especially their daughter. 

Until now, Lena didn’t think that she and Alex had the possibility to be each other’s true love. And she’s admittedly terrified… of being Alex Danvers’s true love… and also finding out that she’s not. What if she tried to kiss the woman and she didn’t wake up?

Lena thought she couldn’t live through that. She couldn’t live through a heartbreak like that. The pain of imagining it was just greater than when she actually kissed Andrea when she was dying, only to find out that her kiss would not work. If this is how she’s feeling just imagining saving Alex with her kiss and it wouldn’t work, how much more pain would she feel when that  _ actually _ happens?

It was scary to think that in this early stage of dating Alex, she feels this much already. It shouldn’t be a surprise to Lena, the depth of her feelings, as she knows she loves the redhead from the start. But, she wouldn’t let herself go through the pain of being slapped in the face with the reality that Alex doesn’t feel as much for her as she does.

She wouldn’t live past it.

“Lena… you know I can open this door, but I won’t… because I respect your privacy… but for the love of Oz, fucking open this door now,” Sam shouted from the other side. Lena can hear a muffled “get a glass of water, dear,” when the harsh knocking resumed again.

“Lena!” Sam kept shouting.

“Go away, Sam!” Lena bit back harshly. She sat up, willing her tears to stop because she knows her sister will make herself welcome any second now, but her tears wouldn’t just stop. She felt like a child again when she scraped her knees, willing her tears to stop because Lillian is going to be there any second, shouting at her for getting hurt and for  _ crying because of getting hurt _ .

“You know I wouldn’t do that, sis,” Sam said. There was a muffled “thank you, Rubs” before the door opened.

“Oh, dear.” Lena glared at her sister through tear-filled eyes because of the sympathy she actually heard from the older woman. Sam set the glass of water on the nightstand near her sister’s bed, and sat near Lena’s legs.

“What happe—” 

“I am not  _ in love  _ with her, okay?” Lena hissed, her heart aching from the thought. “I can’t be her true love… I can’t… I can’t wake her up from that curse.” A second batch of sobs wracked Lena’s frame once again, making Sam gather her in her arms.

“You… kissed Alex?” Sam sighed when her sister shook her head on her shoulders. Of course, she didn’t. She kept calling Alex an idiot but she can’t see the other idiot in the mirror. Yeah, they really are meant to be.

“Well, how would you know you’re not her true love when you haven’t kissed her?” This seemed to only make the sobs louder. A dramatic idiot… that’s what her sister is. Lena pulled back from the hug and accepted Sam’s offer of a glass of water. After she took large gulps, Lena sniffed and wiped her eyes. Sam finally realized why her sister prefers to cry alone. Aside from the fact that it’s a result of the traumatic childhood her sister experienced from their mother, Lena cries like a fucking baby.

“What if I kiss her and she doesn’t wake up?” Though her sister has a point, and would be Sam’s same thoughts if she was in the same situation, Sam knows her showing agreement with Lena’s highly pessimistic thoughts would just make the situation worse.

“What if you kiss her and she does?” Sam almost barfs at her statement. This isn’t her. She’s not optimistic. She’s the Wicked Witch… this isn’t her. “Look, you know I’m not one to give hope speeches… that’s not me. But, you and Alex, everyone can see that you both love each other so much, and honestly, we’re all just waiting for you idiots to get your shit together. Alex needs you right now, Lena. Nobody can possibly save her but you…”

“Maggie!” Sam frowned. Has her sister actually gone mad?

“Lena—”

“The pirate might be able to save her.” Sam stared as her sister stood up from the bed and smoothened out the invisible wrinkles of her clothes. “I need to call Maggie and—”

“Lena, listen to me! Maggie can’t be Alex’s true love, okay? Remember New York? Maggie kissed Alex and she didn’t remember! Are you honestly—” Sam closed her eyes in irritation. Now, she can understand (if it was really their mother who cursed Alex) why Mother resorted to something as passive aggressive as a sleeping curse. It’s impossible to get idiots to understand something.

“Lena. Yes, I get that there’s a possibility that you’re not Alex’s true love, I get that. But, do you honestly think  _ not trying _ to  _ save someone _ who’s  _ saved you so many times _ is not worth it? The more time you’re wasting here, swimming in your in denial thoughts, the more time Alex is trapped in a place as horrible as the Netherworld. It’s not… we may not see it, but Alex is being tortured right now, and we have to try everything to save her, okay?”

If guilt tripping her sister is the solution, then so be it. Sam thinks she should get a prize for this. Maybe, drive the Mercedes for a couple of weeks? 

Lena felt so conflicted, she feels as if she’s gonna die from the mixed nervousness and pain her chest has right now. But, it’s true. The longer time they take finding a cure,  _ Alex’s true love _ , the more time they’re risking on exposing Alex to her fears.

Sam saw the determination ignite on her sister’s eyes. Yup, she’s definitely going to drive that Mercedes for a week, or a month, if she can push it. Just when Lena was about to say something, a voice they’re all dreading to hear reached their ears.

“Where is everyone?! I’m deeply sorry for being so late but…”

Sam immediately saw fire in her sister’s eyes she thought the younger brunette was gonna burn the whole Mansion. They both listened as Ruby greeted Lillian. A fireball immediately formed on Lena’s hands so Sam immediately touched her sister’s arm.

“No time. I’ll handle this, okay? Go save the savior.” Lena gritted her teeth when her sister winked at her. How she wished to incinerate her mother right now.

Lena  _ poofed _ herself back to the loft, specifically, into Alex’s room.

She saw her daughter sitting on a chair beside the bed, her right arm on top of her other mother, as if hugging Alex. Eliza and J’onn were sitting nearby. They all look as if they’re waiting for something.

Lena stepped closer to the bed, and the sound of her step immediately alerted everyone in the room. 

“Mom! You came back!” As soon as Kara hugged her, Lena heard the girl whisper, “Please save Ma, Mom.” Not letting go of Kara, Lena turned to look at the two occupants of the room.

“Can you give us a moment, please?” It hurt Lena to be so polite, especially to Eliza. The older blonde was about to protest, but when J’onn held her hand, Eliza shut up and followed the man out of the room.

“You’re gonna save Ma now, right?” Kara asked, and the fear in her voice was enough to stop her intention to scold the child. She just wanted both her parents to be happy, and be with each other. Somehow, Lena can understand that Kara’s intentions were good. But her mother’s? That’s questionable.

“No, darling,  _ we _ are going to save your Ma, okay?” Lena said, as they both went closer to the sleeping redhead. They both settled on either of Alex’s side. Lena kept chanting inside her mind her pleas for this to work, because it will take a lifetime for her to recover from not being Alex’s true love. This is a huge risk she’s willing to take.

“This is even better!” Kara half-yelled. It just makes sense that Alex’s family would be the one to save her. Both her true loves. Kara’s heart thumped in excitement because she knows that after this, they’re going to be a whole family. “I’m going to count to three, okay, Mom? 1…”

Lena sighed nervously. Alex wake up, please.

“... 2… 3!” They both kissed Alex on the cheeks. When they both pulled back, Alex gasped awake. She blinked her eyes, as if she was trying to see clearly. Lena can’t see with the amount of unshed tears in her eyes. She saw Alex looking at both of them. “Who…”

“We both did, Ma! I knew it! Mom’s your true love!” Kara went to hug the now awake woman, and Lena just sat on the edge of the bed, looking at both of  _ her true loves.  _ Alex was looking at her and Lena can now see clearly the love Alex has for her. And she really is an idiot for not seeing it until now.

“You both saved me,” Alex breathed out, one arm wrapping around her daughter. She stretched her other arm as an invite for Lena, and when the latter moved a bit closer, Alex shifted a bit and then kissed the other woman on the lips.

Lena felt as if her heart was bursting with all kinds of emotions. This might not be the first time she shared a kiss with Alex, but it was their first kiss as true loves.

And now, Lena feels whole again.

“Ew, Moms!” Kara squealed when she pulled back and caught her mothers kissing. Both women pulled back laughing as they stared into each other’s eyes. Yup, true loves.

“I think someone wants kisses too…” Alex trailed off, making Kara squirm in an attempt to escape. The blonde’s giggles warmed each woman’s heart. As Alex wrestled to kiss their daughter’s cheek, Lena can’t help but watch adoration.

Risking her heart was worth it. If it means having this in the end.


End file.
